


Terms of Agreement

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Consensual Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, RSE universe, Rape Fantasy, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fantasy is built around dubious consent, actions are nothing compared to the power of the spoken word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot contains graphic depictions of the main characters acting out a rape fantasy. If you are not comfortable with this, please do not read this story.

It was well past midnight when Archie entered his home, twirling his keys with his index finger while shutting the door behind him. He locked it, rubbing his forehead with a free hand and saving himself a yawn before heading to the bedroom.

A few tired murmurs, and Archie stopped midway through the living room. He dropped his keys on the table, yanked off his bandana and ran a hand through thick dark hair, trying to fix it up despite the bed being his next destination. Muscles sore from a long day, he tensed his legs, curling and releasing his toes still trapped in his boots. He kicked them off, wincing in relief when the cold air hit his socks.

After tossing his bandana next to the keys, Archie succumbed to the effects of a day’s work, and allowed himself a lengthy yawn.

He was about to grab his chained necklace and remove it from his neck, when there came the faint sound of something rapidly making its way across tiled flooring. Archie froze, his hand still hovering over the jewelry.

The quick, clawed sounds ceased. The intruder left the kitchen, and was now traversing through carpeted flooring. Archie remained situated, uneasy eyes darting around the living room. His other hand lowered to his belt, where his Poké Balls were kept.

Not one to show off weakness, a sly grin appeared on the man’s face. “Where are you?”

The answer came in the form of a low snarl. Archie turned around and was welcomed with a Houndoom staring him down, legs spread, tail erect, and sharp canines exposed. Its head was lowered enough to show off curved horns aimed directly at Archie, should he choose to make any sudden movements.

Its red, predatory eyes glowed in the darkness, but it wasn’t enough to stop Archie from grabbing one of his Poké Balls.

“Too easy,” he said, voice carrying just a hint of disappointment. “Nice try, but a fire Pokémon won’t stand a chance against my team.”

He raised his hand up, ready to release his Pokémon from within its confines, when something rammed itself against his back, the combine weight and force knocking him off balance. Archie grunted, pulling his arms in right as he hit the floor, his Poké Ball rolling right up to the Houndoom.

Two large paws pressed against Archie’s back. The man huffed, shaking his head at his own mistake.

“Too easy indeed,” a low voice hummed.

The sounds of footsteps making their way into the living room caused Archie to grimace. He almost wanted to shut his eyes when he caught a glimpse of a certain redhead’s pointed boots entering the side of his vision.

“I’m actually rather astounded,” the man continued, voice haughty, a clear sign that he considered himself victor in this confrontation. Archie pouted when the boots stopped right in front of him, and sighed when he saw that the man above him was kneeling down, ready to rub it in his face.

A hand lifted his head up by the chin.

“You turned your back against the unknown,” Maxie stated, shaking his head and showing off an offended smirk. “Right after locking the front door too.” He snapped his fingers, and the Houndoom grabbed the Poké Ball with its mouth.

It scampered up to its owner, placing the ball in his hand. Maxie brought the Poké Ball down to Archie’s face.

“What on earth were you thinking?” Maxie asked, only then to let out soft chuckle. “Ah, but that’s just it. You weren’t. You were foolish enough to think I’d only let out one of my Pokémon against you.” He handed the ball back to the Houndoom, gesturing it to run off with Archie’s Pokémon. “How incredibly presumptuous…”

“Nice to see ya too, Maxie,” Archie commented.

“It really is,” Maxie remarked. “And I’m sure you’re well aware how powerful Mightyena’s bite is, correct?”

“You’re overestimating my ability to take such risks.” Archie wriggled in place, earning a low growl from the Pokémon pressed on top of him.

Maxie shrugged. “I never know with you.” He reached over and lifted the bottom of Archie’s dark jacket, revealing the collection of Poké Balls he kept on him. One by one, Archie listened as each ball was removed from his person, one handed to Mightyena, the others tossed into the dark corners of the room.

Once Archie was without any means of defending himself, Maxie returned his attention back to his Pokémon. “Mightyena, off."

Archie let out a small sigh when the weight of the large canine Pokémon was removed from his already sore back. The relief was short lived. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder. Archie looked up at the determined man kneeling in front of him, only now beginning to detect the severity of the situation.

“Up,” Maxie ordered.

Despite his terrible predicament, Archie let out a nervous chuckle. “Where do ya get off, ordering me around like some untrained Poochyena?”

This time, the redhead laughed. “Oh, Archie.” He grabbed a handful of the man’s messy hair, pulling Archie up and taking delight when the man clenched his teeth, eyes twitching with pain. “Don’t insult Poochyena like that,” Maxie warned, pointing a finger at Archie. “Now, get on all fours, like the good, obedient boy you are.”

“I don’t know,” Archie said, wincing. “I had a real long day, lots of work, I’m not sure if I’m up for it.”

A small frown appeared on Maxie’s face, igniting another growl from the nearby Mightyena. Even with a Poké Ball in its mouth, Archie was aware of the damage that the Pokémon could unleash on him, assuming Maxie didn’t have any other Pokémon on him. But Maxie always came prepared, which meant something larger like a Camerupt would be added to the arsenal.

The man lowered his head as far as he could. Immediately, the grip on his hair began to ease, giving the him the opportunity to stare down at the floor.

Maxie’s hand trailed across the man’s face, brushing against coarse hair. “My patience is waning.”

With his scalp starting to ache, Archie brought himself up, first on his knees, giving his back a few seconds to correct itself after being pounced by an aggressive Mightyena. He caught Maxie staring at him, looking almost exasperated. It was a look that he wasn’t used to seeing, not even during their stranger escapades. It helped quell some of the growing discomfort building in his stomach, but did nothing to save his pride once he bent down, arms sliding across the carpet until he was evened out, on all fours.

The handle to his zipper dangled, shaking against a heaving chest. He wanted to grab it and stop its clinking sounds, in case Maxie should catch on.

“Wonderful form, Archie,” Maxie commented. “Almost perfect. The rear is a tad too high, but I’m not about to complain.”

Archie dug his nails into the carpeting. “Just for you, buddy,” he sarcastically remarked.

“Mightyena, go with Houndoom,” Maxie ordered his Pokémon away. “This shouldn’t take too long.”

“Not feeling up to it?” Archie had the gall to ask.

Maxie didn’t bother gracing the man with an answer. He reclined on his knees, hand grabbing Archie’s shoulder, keeping him fixed in place, while the other lifted the bottom of his long, decorative outfit, exposing a couple more Poké Balls.

“The weak are satiated with pointless comments,” the redhead commented. His hand undid the bottommost button, and Archie spotted the sight of the man’s light stomach. “Your meaningless words only prove that you’re deserving of this.”

“Is that so?” Archie didn’t let his eyes off the stomach, only breaking away once he noticed the Maxie’s long fingers struggling with the buttons of his pants. He shut his eyes, counting the seconds it took before he heard something that sounded like a zipper. Maxie’s hand continued to hold on to his shoulder. When Archie opened his eyes, he immediately averted them from the Maxie’s midsection, the redhead now pulling out his penis. He chose to rest his sight on the Poké Balls.

A hand grabbed him by the face. Maxie leered down at him, his thin lips forming the smuggest of smirks. “Suck it.”

Archie’s eyes lowered on the semi-eret penis.

“Sure you want my lips soiling your precious manhood?” Archie asked, feeling Maxie’s fingers press harder against his cheeks.

“I’ll make an exception tonight,” Maxie replied, pursing his lips and pulling Archie’s face down with his tight grip.

The man held in a look of disgust, eyes once again on Maxie’s spare Poké Balls. He could try grabbing one for himself, but doubted that whatever was inside would be confused enough to temporarily obey any of his orders. If anything, trying to steal the man’s Poke’ Balls would only lengthen the duration of this act.

Without another word, Archie let his elbows’ slide a few inches forward, lowering himself further, and earning another chuckle from Maxie. He tried not to think of how ridiculous he looked as he brought his lips to the man’s penis, feeling it come to life against his touch. Glaring up at Maxie, Archie opened his mouth and took it into his mouth.

Out of instinct, Archie pulled his tongue back, resulting in a staggered exhale from the man above. Maxie gripped both of Archie’s shoulders, pushing himself further into the man’s mouth. Archie did his best to relax his throat, feeling the tip of the man’s cock throb against it, threatening to induce the gag reflex.

Archie pressed his lips around Maxie’s erection, more upset that saliva was already running down his face than anything else. He began moving his head upward, then down, without any general rhythm, feeling his face burn when his tongue gathered the subtle taste of precum. He pulled his head back again, up until he felt the head of the man’s penis against his lips, tongue rising at the change of flavor in his mouth, mouth watering despite the growing distaste. Maxie’s hold tightened, and his legs stiffened so much Archie wondered what was keeping the redhead from just mouth-fucking him.

As if on cue, Maxie’s hips began to sway forward, slow enough for Archie to have been prepared, but still quick enough that he tried to pull his head away, gagging when he felt a jab against the back of his throat. Maxie’s wouldn’t let him budge, and began thrusting again, this time with more effort. Archie chocked through his nose, eyes becoming lidded and watery, mouth feeling numb, and yet somehow unbelievably ticklish. His mind focused on wet, smooth way Maxie’s erection slid against his lips, penetrating him without worry of consent, leaving Archie stuck with his face hot, hair a mess, and rear up in a humiliating fashion.

Another rapid jab into his mouth, and Archie could hear the sounds of the zipper’s metal handle dangle and pierce his ears, despite his and Maxie’s loud, uneven breaths. His jaw was tired from being fixed into place. Archie tried concentrating on something else, curling his lips in and trying to build more pressure around Maxie's intruding cock, now impossibly hot and leaving a trail of strong flavors that coated the inside of his mouth. The ache in his head was now getting replaced with a strange, lightheaded daze

“My, my,” Maxie taunted between light pants, “look how red you’re getting.” Archie glanced upward, struggling to make a scowl, swallowing excess saliva in order to save face and not have anymore run down his chin and into his beard every time Maxie pulled out.

Maxie grinned. “Admit it, there’s a part of you that’s enjoying this.” He brought a hand down and wiped away some of the mess collecting underneath Archie’s tired jaw, bringing it back up and rubbing his index and thumb together, showing off the glistening mixture of drool and seminal fluid.

There was an annoying buildup of heat beginning to run down Archie’s stomach. He hated to think Maxie might be right. Archie released his hands from the carpet, ready to grab Maxie’s erection and finish him off right there.

Unfortunately, Maxie caught this slight movement, stopped, and immediately pulled out of Archie’s mouth. He saw the redhead scowl, finding the change of temperature displeasing. He was about to close his mouth when Maxie grabbed him by the head, ramming him down to the floor.

Archie hissed, feeling both hands press his face into uncomfortable fabric. He heard Maxie let out an agitated exhale. He licked his lips, wondering if the man was becoming paranoid.

“Still think I’m too easy?” Archie coughed out.

“Ha.” A Poké ball entered Archie’s limited vision. “If you’re suggesting that sad attempt of a stunt of yours was supposed to be a challenge, then I’m afraid you’ve done nothing to impress me.”

“Ah, darn it.”

Maxie removed himself from Archie, the sight of the Poké Ball enough for him to remain on the floor. The last thing Archie wanted was another Pokémon. Hands grabbed his shoulders again, this time flipping him over on his back. Archie blinked, staring up at the dark ceiling above, watching Maxie come into his view.

“Still have more fight left?” Maxie’s eyes rested on him, thin lips parting and exposing the growing hunger as he grabbed the handle of the zipper. “Or do you finally understand the predicament that you’re in?”

Archie listened to the sound of his clothes being undone, the handle giving way and exposing the rest of his chest.

“It’s getting pretty late,” he commented, letting a faint smirk show across his face.

Maxie shook his head. “Don’t make me stretch this out.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want that now.” Archie forced a small, airy chuckle.

Archie stiffened when Maxie began undoing his belt, then making quick work of his pants. Maxie pulled at the seam of Archie’s bottoms, giving a rough yank and taking with him the dark pants and boxers. Archie’s lips curled inward. He continued to stare at the ceiling, only sniffing when he felt the cold air settle on his legs.

A painfully warm hand rested on his lower stomach. “I was hoping to claim you on all fours,” Maxie remarked. “Would it be reasonable for me to have that, without a struggle?”

His heart was racing, but Archie kept on holding a smile. “You feel like sending those wonderful hounds of yours on me?”

The man crawled over him, clothed leg on top of a naked one, pale and possessive hand pressing weight on a heaving chest.

“We’ll have it your way then,” Maxie announced, his voice nearly causing Archie to let out a shiver. “Let’s see how long you manage to hold that grin, hmm?”

Archie flinched when he felt two hands grab his legs, spreading them wide enough for Maxie to get in between. He felt the Maxie’s uniform rub against his bare skin, the sensation resulting in him lifting an arm, trying to push Maxie away.

The redhead grinned, finding the attempt amusing, and dropped himself on top of Archie, his weight keeping the man trapped underneath. Archie kicked up a leg, hands pressing against Maxie, struggling to keep him away. The larger man grabbed Archie’s wrist, bringing it down, and proceeded to press his lips against Archie’s neck, dipping his tongue out and tasting shivering moist skin. Archie swung his free hand into Maxie’s shoulder. He heard a grunt, but then had his wrist snatched up by Maxie’s other hand. It was pulled down to the carpet, above his head, and right next to his other trapped hand, now shaking and intertwined with Maxie’s.

Archie stared up at Maxie, feeling the redhead maneuver around struggling appendages, one hand taking both of Archie’s wrists, forcing them into place.

Maxie blew a few strands of hair from his face. “You’re exhausting.” He fixed his hair back, combing over red locks with his long fingers. “But that’s quite alright. I like a challenge. It makes the conquest all the more sweet.”

He raised himself as far as he could while still maintaining his hold on Archie. His other hand gripped Archie’s rear, raising it up so he could readjust himself. After that, Maxie brought his hand to his erection. “I can already tell how satisfying this conquest will be…”

Archie swallowed, throat struggling to keep from contracting with developing fear. His legs were up; spread and indecent, and he could feel Maxie pressed right up against him. The excited grin spread across the man’s face informed him that Maxie planned on having his way with him right now, like this. His mind filled with the image of Maxie attempting to penetrate him, dry, because by now whatever saliva was left on Maxie wouldn’t be enough for an easy access.

He wasn’t known to give off weakness, but the thought alone left a sour feeling in his stomach, made worse when he felt Maxie press his penis against him.

“I’m going to enjoy–”

“Treecko.”

Maxie ceased all movement. Archie was still restrained, but felt the instantaneous change in the mood right after having said the word. Nothing was pushing its way inside of him. He supposed he should feel grateful, but nothing could stop the rush of embarrassment from hitting him. He hesitantly looked up at Maxie. He stared back, looking a more concerned than anything else.

“What is it?” Maxie asked. His voice no longer carried the extreme amount gusto from before. He didn’t sound upset, or annoyed, and although Archie was still shaking from the unfinished business, it helped him relax.

“Lube.” Archie wiggled his shoulders, trying to keep the muscles from going numb.

“I thought you said you wanted the full experience?”

It was nearing one in the morning, and Archie was about to have an argument concerning another man’s fantasies, and nearly naked, with his legs up. What a strange way to spend his Saturday morning. He’d complain about it, but his heart was still struggling to keep up, not to mention the personal shame for bringing up the safety word before Maxie did.

His lips parted, trembling as he let out a small laugh. “This is my first time trying this out, remember? Ya can’t expect me to just take it dry, not if you want me to try this out again.”

He watched Maxie turn and look away, the developing blush on his face alerting Archie that the man above forgot to take everything into consideration.

“I’ll give you the foreplay,” Archie added. “That doesn’t make a lot of sense, considering the activity, but ya gotta give me the opportunity to be able to walk come tomorrow morning.”

Finally, Maxie let go of Archie’s aching wrists. “Give me a moment,” the man said. He then got off from Archie, and stood up. “Stay put.”

“Can do.”

He watched Maxie leave the room. Archie remained on his back, staring up, trying to calm himself back down. For something that amounted to two men roleplaying, the last several minutes left him exhausted. While he knew he shouldn’t be too surprised by Maxie’s acting capabilities, there was something about the redhead’s performance that left Archie still trembling. Maybe it was his own lack of imagination, or just not enough physical stimulation, but he found this particular fantasy far less pleasing than the others Maxie pushed on him.

Something was occurring in the bedroom. Pokémon were barking. Archie wiped his forehead of any cold sweat, and then checked his beard, making a face when he realized what a messy state Maxie left him in. His other hand rested by his side, fingers cold after instinctively intertwining with Maxie’s. So far, it was only good thing from the night. Archie rubbed it against the carpet, not stopping until his palm grew hot again.

Soft vibrations were felt against his back. Archie turned in the direction of the hall. Maxie made his appearance, accompanied with a bottle of much needed lubrication. He followed the redhead with a silent stare; smile forming when Maxie stopped by the table.

Maxie popped off the top of the bottle. “How are you feeling right now?”

The question was unexpected. It took Archie a moment to realize Maxie was even asking him this to begin with. “A little jittery.”

“Is that all?” Maxie further inquired. He poured out some of the liquid and began coating himself. Archie watched the man’s eyelids flutter at his own touch. A bit of guilt crept in the back of his mind when he realized how close Maxie was. But the question didn’t seem to hold any hostility, at least not in regards to his lack of enthusiasm.

“What do you mean by that?”

Maxie hesitated, bringing a finger up to his mouth, as though he were about to bite down on it. “You were looking rather overwhelmed, right when things were starting to pick up.”

“It’s a rape fantasy,” Archie responded, running a hand through his messy hair. “And you’re one hell of an actor.”

Maxie knelt down, once again hovering above Archie. He rubbed his hands together, spreading out any remaining lube, and then brought one over Archie head, swatting the hand away, choosing to fix the man’s hair up himself.

“You’re not half bad, all things considered,” the man muttered, lowering himself and letting his mouth rest inches above Archie’s forehead. He exhaled, letting his hot breath hit Archie’s skin, causing the man to shudder underneath. “Though, if you don’t mind me suggesting, practice does leads to perfection.”

Archie looked up with a lidded stare. “Are you insinuating that there will be more of _these_ to come?”

He let Maxie grab his legs, moving himself back into the same position as before.

“I don’t see why not,” Maxie answered, a sly grin forming at the edges of his mouth. Archie offered his hands to him, and Maxie took him by the wrists, laying them down, above Archie’s head, stretched out and uncomfortably restrained. “We’ve come this far, not much point in stopping now, Treecko’s aside.”

“Ya still have yet to convince me, Maxie.”

Maxie slicked his hair back, not letting Archie’s statement affect him in the slightest. His hand crept back down to his erection. Maxie stared hungrily at Archie.

“I know you gain something from these liaisons,” Maxie said. Archie felt the tip of the man’s penis rub against him, spreading some additional lube. “And I mentioned something about wanting to claim you in a certain position.” Archie winced when he felt some pressure begin to build. “I do plan on possessing you in that fashion.”

Sweat was reforming across Archie’s body. Maxie stopped right where they had last left off.

“Your move,” he announced.

Although he wasn’t a fan of this excursion, Archie refused to be in the position of saying no, not when it was so clear how close Maxie was to finishing. And he supposed Maxie was right about a few things. There was a very good chance he’d hate every moment of it, but this fantasy would just be chalked up to one of many, with far stranger ones occurring in the foreseeable future, some of which Archie might actually find entertaining.

It would only be a matter of time before Maxie had him on all fours, panting like some bitch in heat. However, Archie would be in complete control of how it happened, be it rape-play or not, and hopefully no Treecko would be involved in the matter.

Archie’s restrained hand clenched Maxie’s. He looked up, grinning wide and showing off the most pretentious Maxie-impression he could muster, given the circumstances.

“Treecko.”

He felt a sharp sting when Maxie pushed into him. The lube certainly made penetration easier, but the lack of any preparation caused Archie to shake and curl in pain. His muscles refused to relax as he was spread open, Maxie not stopping until he was all the way in, and the pause between getting in and starting was almost nonexistent. Archie cried out when he felt Maxie begin moving, pattern already rough and quick.

“Shit!” Archie whimpered, his arms fighting against Maxie’s, legs bucking against unforgiving thrusts. His body was already contracting, surrounding muscles quivering every time Maxie’s penis rammed against sensitive nerves.

“Take it, Archie,” Maxie taunted. His red hair fell forward, swaying with every thrust. He held on to the man’s hip, mouth dropping as he continued his pace, his body burning with Archie’s, the build up of pleasure more apparent in his hazed eyes.

Archie shut his, forbidding any tears to escape. “Ah, fuck.”

Something was definitely coiling in his lower stomach, tightening, growing hotter, and made worse every time Maxie’s cock hit or rubbed the muscles covering his prostate. The desire to touch himself, to hold on to Maxie, to have any kind of physical contact beyond being held down, was unbearable.

“Look at me.” Maxie grabbed Archie’s face, causing him to suddenly open his eyes. His hand slid up and covered Archie’s mouth, forbidding him to utter another debilitating swear. “That’s right,” Maxie pushed deep inside of Archie, smiling when the man jerked underneath him, body turning more sensitive with every assault. “Look at me when I’m using you up.”

Archie's body went numb; the only apparent sensation left was Maxie fucking him without any remorse. Archie squint past his watery view, watching sweat run down Maxie’s forehead, his hair tossed, covering the widow’s peak, along with parts of his face. Archie could still make out the euphoria emitting from the redhead. The few parts of exposed skin there was let out a stinging heat. The hand that kept him bound was emitting shakes, grip weakening to the point where Archie could fight back and overpower Maxie, if he wanted. Instead, he chose to let Maxie continue with his fantasy. Archie focused on the man’s shivering body, the incoherent noises escaping his lips, some high, some low. The hand covering his mouth, while making breathing difficult, brought a state of lightheadedness that was oddly comforting.

The thoughts were pleasing enough to cause Archie to let out a muffled whimper. His body broke into a fit of shakes, legs binding around Maxie’s frame as an intense rush of euphoria sprang up and burst inside of him. The redhead responded with a low chuckle. He removed his hand from Archie’s mouth, not caring for the thin trail of saliva that followed, taking delight in the weakened cry that escaped Archie’s weary lips, along with the semen spreading across the man’s chest.

“Well, well.” Maxie said. “Looks like somebody doesn’t mind being dominated, not that I’m surprised.” He thrust into Archie again, brows rising up when all the man did was utter a weak groan. “I don’t recall you finishing being part of the original agreement, but just as well. Knowing I brought you to this state more than makes up for it.”

Archie would have shrugged, but Maxie went right back to fucking him. Without a hand covering his mouth, nothing could stop Archie from crying out, the sounds of his discomfort only fueling Maxie to thrust harder. The orgasm dulled the pain, and his body continued to shiver and release sweat from the aftermath, but every other assault brought Archie to a whimper or tired moan.

Maxie grabbed on to the chain around Archie’s neck, driving his cock deep inside of the man, letting out a loud moan as he came. His hips shook, hand tugging at the necklace while the rest of his body sank. Archie’s toes curled, feeling hot semen hit and collect inside of him. His stomach churned, legs rubbing against Maxie’s sides, giving off one last meaningless fight before going limp.

With things not quite over, Maxie pulled his hair back with a hand, body shaking with endorphins, and released his grip on Archie. It took him a few moments to get back into character, but after a few seconds of mental recollection, he pulled out of Archie, not saying a word as he brought himself to stand again.

Archie remained on the floor, his shivers now fueled by the lack of comforting body heat.

“Look at you.” He listened to Maxie move about, putting his softened penis back into wrinkled pants, buttoning himself up and assuring that Archie was the only one left exposed. “What a mess.”

Archie turned to his side, a dull ache beginning to develop inside of him. He ignored it, trying to think up something to say in regards to Maxie’s last comment. What do victims normally say after such events? It was hard thinking straight, with the pains, aches, and never-ending shivers.

Maxie circled him, stopping at Archie’s head. “I’ll leave you here to mull things over.” His voice was incredibly cold and distant, leaving Archie both impressed and emotionally stunned. “Maybe considering cleaning yourself up, before you stain the floor with your bodily fluids?”

The sounds of footsteps proceeded; already faint on the soft flooring, and growing distant as Maxie left the living room.

All alone, Archie twisted his wrists, earning a soft pop from one. He tried lifting a leg, but stopped once he felt a sharp pang roll up his spine. He brought his hands to his face, squinting to see if Maxie might have caused some bruising. A thumb pressed against the sore flesh, then suddenly moved to the middle of his palm, and then in-between and index and middle finger. Archie closed his eyes, rubbing them and feeling how irritated they had become since Maxie had left.

There was a loud bark in the hallway. Archie curled up; letting the Mightyena pass him, tail wagging as it began searching for missing Poké Balls. Houndoom followed, nose up and eyes glowing in the dark room, looking just as eager to find the balls its owner had tossed not too long ago.

Mightyena pranced over to Archie, dropping a Poké Ball right in front of him. Archie lifted himself up, arm barely supporting him, and gave the Pokémon and pat on the head, amazed at how different it acted, now that everything was over.

After earning a few licks on the hand, Archie turned and saw Maxie walk in; two Poké Balls in one hand, towel in the other. He placed the balls on the table, stopping and waving at hand at Mightyena, silently ordering the Pokémon away from Archie.

He knelt down and offered the towel to Archie. “And how are you feeling now?”

Archie took it and wiped his face. “Tired.”

“And?”

He brought the towel down, staring up at Maxie. The redhead readjusted Archie’s chain, trying to fix it into a more respectable, less sticky appearance.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but–” Maxie took the towel and began cleaning Archie’s stomach, “–I think I miss the foreplay most of all.”

“I’ll think of a way to add it in, next time,” Maxie said, placing the towel on the side.

Archie heaved through his nose. “Next time?”

“Oh, of course,” Maxie replied, smirking. He stood up, presenting his hand to Archie.

Sore as he was, Archie appreciated the service. He took Maxie’s hand, feeling it grip around his. Maxie pulled him up, Archie making a slight frown when something sharp creep up his back.

“Why are we going to do _this_ again?” he asked, letting Maxie grab his top and pull it off his shoulders.

Maxie folded the dark jacket, stowing it underneath his arm. His long finger rested under Archie’s chin. “Because I loved it,” he answered, haughty smile filling Archie’s tired eyes. He took a step closer wrapping his arm around Archie’s waist. “And I know, once I’ve thrown a blanket over you, hold you, and bring you out of this pathetic, shivering state, you’ll realize how much it was worth it, and look forward to the next session.”

The slight embrace was already causing Archie to produce some second thoughts. Maxie’s confident grin was making him seriously considering the offer. This had not been the best of experiences, and after enduring all of it, the thought of Maxie covering him up, giving him back all that lost warmth through embraces and verbal consoling, was looking very appealing right now.

But he wasn’t about to give in so easily, not with his lower backing aching as much as it did right now.

Archie looked up at the redhead, producing yet another over-the-top smirk. “Ya still have yet to convince me, Maxie.”

A pale hand gently rested on top of his bruised shoulder.


End file.
